


the one where Princess Tony play Beauty parlour

by manorabrucelee



Series: The Age Playing Avengers [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky has short hair, Daddy Steve, M/M, Natasha is Bucky's gal, Non-Sexual Age Play, Steve would rock the glitter around his eyes, Tony is a princess, age play Teen Bucky, age play teen Nat, big brother Bucky, the princess is playing beauty parlour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manorabrucelee/pseuds/manorabrucelee
Summary: In this short fic Princess Tony is playing beauty parlour with her big brother Bucky and Nat come in and took pics that she will forever hold over Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The Age Playing Avengers [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1380145
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	the one where Princess Tony play Beauty parlour

In the living room of the Stark – Rogers floor, the family gathered. Today was tony deiced to be Steve’s little princess and princess Tony had a whole set of games she wanted to share with her bother and Daddy. At this moment it was a beauty parlor. Princess Tony was tugging at Bucky's hair. "Hold still!" 

"There is no more hair on my head, Tony! Go away". Bucky whined from his spot the last mission he was on needed him to cut his hair to better blend in but that didn’t seem to deter princess Tony.

"Daddy! Tell Bucky to hold still please". Tony turned to her daddy then gave her daddy a big grin "he is moving too much". 

"Bucky, you heard your sister. Sit still so she can make you pretty" Steve smiled at his little girl playing with her brother from behind his newspaper. 

"Easy for you to say! I have short hair now. She's tugging at every last one of them. Help me Pops". Bucky grumbles from his spot. 

Steve lowered the newspaper to see the progress Tony made on her brother but couldn't hold his laugh. Which made Tony's face fall. "No no, no baby girl. I love what you did to your brother's hair and face. It's wonderful to see he has all sorts of tiny ponytails from every side of his head." 

Tony cheered up at her Daddy's comment while Bucky just groaned. She cheerfully pointed at Bucky’s face and started explaining "He will be as pretty as me Daddy! I put mommy's makeup on him. She says green brings out his eyes. I’ll put it all over it and then put lips stick on. Then I made a rainbow on his cheeks!". Tony added more colours to Bucky’s face as she spoke. 

"Ok, are we done now? Am I free to go?". Bucky said looking at Tony, hoping to dash to the bathroom and wash all this art off his face when he heard a camera snap and a familiar laugh. 

"Oh my god Bucky! I said to dress up . I didn't think you'll go all out". Natasha said as held her side laughing but kept on taking snaps of Bucky’s new look.

"Tasha!" Tony said as she ran to Natasha's side hugging her" May I do your hair next?". Tony looked all hopeful

"You will sweetie, but after I get back ok? I want you to make me prettier than Bucky here" and she snorted looking at her boyfriend. 

"DELETE THOSE PICS WOMEN!". Bucky yelled from his spot then ran to Natasha and attempted to snatch her phone. "POPS! HELP!!! MY REPUTATION IS IN DANGER". 

"Uncle Steve, tell him this is a free country and I get to take pics of him I am his girlfriend". Natasha smiled sweetly at him and batted her eyelashes at her uncle. 

"It's a free country Buck and she _is_ your gal". Steve smiled back at her. " I expect those to be sent to me later Nat". He laughed when his son let out a yell of agony and frustration. 

" come on lover boy. I want to go out and you can either come out with me like this or you let me wipe some of the makeup off. The ponytails I like, keep them." She smiled brightly at Bucky and took a couple of pics more. 

Bucky however looked at Tony's excited face and said. "You know who needs to have a makeover next? Pops". And then gave his old man a dirty look. 

"YES DADDY! YOU NEXT!". Tony said cheerfully and ran to Steve’s arms. 

"Of course, I'm next princess. What do you say glitter around my eyes?”. Steve wondered as Tony cheerfully nodded her head.


End file.
